A communication device such as a cell phone may be able to communicate with one or more other devices through a cellular network of a carrier with which the user of the device has an account. A variety of different types of services may be offered by the carrier to this end, including services that permit a messaging service message (e.g., Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), and Rich Communication Suite (RCS) service) to be transmitted from/to the device through the carrier's cellular network. However, problems exist in the current messaging service. For example, once messages are delivered to the user's cell phone, the messages are not stored in the carriers' network for future access by the user, e.g., due to storage requirements within the network. Thus, if the message is lost (e.g., the user accidentally deletes the message), it is irretrievable by the network. Complications for messaging also ensue due to different users having accounts with different carriers, and thus messages between users being transmitted through different cellular networks. For example, a user cannot retrieve message history from devices other than the cell phone or from networks other than the carrier's cellular network. In contrast, many email services (e.g. hotmail, gmail, etc.) enable users to access their emails from variety of devices using the Internet.
As messaging products evolve, it is desirable for wireless carriers to provide functionality similar to that of email services so that users can enjoy the simplicity of SMS and MMS messages, and have the flexibility of typical email services in accessing the users' SMS and MMS messages. Specifically, there is a need for a system to provide functionality for users to send and receive messages (SMS, MSS, and RCS) on multiple devices associated with a single Mobile Directory Number (MDN).